kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Saotome
Mary Saotome (also often referred to as Meari Saotome) is one of the protagonists from Kakegurui. Saotome is a student at Hyakkaou Private Academy and a classmate of Yumeko Jabami and Ryota Suzui. She is the first character in the entire series that challenges Yumeko and loses against her. Design Mary Saotome is a girl of average height with long blonde hair styled into two ponytails that are tied with black ribbons. She has dark yellow eyes. She wears the standard Hyakkaou Private Academy issued school uniform. A red blazer with black trim around the cuffs and collar and gold buttons. Beneath the red blazer, she wears a white button-up shirt and black tie. She wears a gray pleated skirt, black colored stockings and regular brown loafers with black soles. Personality Saotome is shown to be incredibly sadistic and twisted such as how she treats Suzui, her fellow classmate turned "house pet", in a cruel manner due to his low social status within the academy and is shown cruelly taunting her fellow opponents during their gambling matches. She is also shown to be extremely egotistical both in and out of gambling matches. Profile Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Mary Saotome is seen at the start of the series winning a poker match against Suzui, who ends up owing him a debt of 5 million yet. Unable to pay it, Suzui instead becomes her pet in the end and treats him in an inhuman manner as she is seen commanding Suzui to bring her food and using him as a footstool when she says that her legs are worn out. Jealous of Jabami's popularity as a recent transfer to the academy and her close relationship to Suzui, Saotome challenges Jabami to her own invented gambling game of "Voting Rock-Paper-Scissors" but ends up losing a total sum of 8.8 million to Jabami after she figures out how Saotome rigs the game in her favor. The next day at school, Saotome's desk is seen ruined with graffiti and has a broken doll on her on top of it that resembles her. Concerned, Jabami questions what happened to which she tells her to shut up and it all happened because of her losing to Jabami. Mary remains a house pet until the Debt Settlement game. Although the pairings for the game (Two-Card Indian Poker) seem to be random, Mary curses that her assigned partner is Yumeko Jabami, who recently became a housepet in one game. The two concoct a plan to get out of debt by switching their declarations and working together during the game itself. Etymology Saotome's surname （早乙女） translates to "young girl," it's literal translation can mean "young female rice planter" as well. The first Kanji in her name （芽）translates to "bud" or "sprout," with the following kanji's meaning:（亜）"Asia," "to rank next." The last kanji in her name（里）meaning "village," "parent's home," or "league." Her first name has no determinable reading as the Kanji's were used simply for their pronunciations of her name. Category:Female characters Category:Characters